Frustrated, Disappointed, United
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: Bryan and Tala sneak into each other's room and have a little talk with their 'sleeping' teammate.
1. Frustrated

Title: Frustrated  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Tala/Bryan  
  
Note: Bryan's POV  
  
I crept in again to stand in the shadows and watch you sleep. Try as I may, I can't help it. Something about you draws me, like moth to the flame. Apt description don't you think with your hair color? Your hair, I hate the style you wear it in, I don't think it does anything for you, but of course I'm not the best judge of what's stylish, now am I?  
  
Just look at what I wear, I mean, everything looks oversized from my jacket to my boots, sometimes I feel like I'm a quart size Sergei; and considering he wears army rip-off's that's something of a compliment.  
  
Why does that idiot, Boris feel we have to do everything bigger than anyone else anyway? Gods, now I'm babbling! And it's your fault! Do you have any idea how shocked I was when I finally realized I was in love with you? I'd bet a week's worth of laundry duty against a month of doing the dishes in the kitchen, you'd have no idea. And why would you? You're too wrapped up in pining after that loser, Kai.  
  
What do you see in him, anyway? What does he have that I don't? Can't be the personality, he's almost as cold as I am. Can't be our looks, 'cuz and pardon my moment of vanity, I don't think he's better looking than I am. In all honesty, I'd say we were even, there. Is it the paint on his face? Sorry, but I don't do make-up. Is it his money, or rather, his grandfather's money, you're after. Never took you for the gold-digger type. But, hey! After the hell, that miserable, old fart has put us thorough; at least one of us deserves something good from him, right?  
  
Jesus, I'm STILL babbling. I have got to get a grip, here. This isn't like me, I'm the emotionless one, the one everybody hates, aren't I? After all, I'm the one, who put poor little goody-two shoes Rei in the hospital.  
  
Did you see how fast Kai moved, when Rei went down? I'll bet you didn't, you have a real talent for not seeing what you don't want to. Wake up, Tala! Your Prince Charming has the hots for that golden-eye cat-boy and he isn't ever gonna notice you!  
  
He might not notice you, but I do and I'm right here. Waiting with open arms and heart, all it would take would be just one word from you and I'd be your blanket, defender, slave, or if its' not to much to ask, lover. Hell, I'll be anything you want me to be, if you'd just notice me!  
  
Shit! I spoke too loudly and you're stirring, mumbling something in your sleep. I'll just stand here silent for awhile and watch you, like I've done every night for the past few weeks; maybe you'll settle down soon.  
  
One of these nights I'm going to get caught, then my ass will be in the sling, again. So, like what else is new, right. R-i-i-i-ght, anyway I originally came in here just to watch you sleep. When you're asleep, no one would know how close to madness you walk; the devil in you hides and the angel comes out. My angel; or you would be if I could get you to love me.  
  
Ian, the little toad, knows something, every time he looks at me, he smirks. If that little snake thinks he's gonna blackmail me, I'll have to remind him what it feels like to be shut naked, bound and gagged in a packing crate and left in the snow and this time I'll put a damn tarp over the little shit, so Sergei can't find him so quickly.  
  
Hmm, maybe the tarp wouldn't be such a good idea. Sergei never was good at finding things unless they're right under his nose. I'd hate to lose the little shit to hypothermia, much as I hate to say it, but things just wouldn't be right, not having Ian around to use as a punching bag, when Sergei isn't looking.  
  
The moonlight is falling on your bed, I wonder what you'd look like naked, and writhing under me in that light. Positively delicious, I'll be willing to bet.  
  
AGGH! Why do I torture myself, like this? I need to face facts here, until Kai is proven to be completely beyond your reach, read that-dead, you will never give up hope that he'll come crawling back to the Abbey and you.  
  
Dammit! I'm talking too loudly again, you're beginning to get restless. I know you can sense something isn't right, and you'll wake up soon. I've got to get out of here, before that happens. I don't know what I'd say, if you found me here. Knowing me and my big mouth, it would be good.  
  
I think the reason I can't tell you, when you're awake that I love you, is this place. There's too much pain here, too much sorrow and despair, not the best atmosphere for romance. Someday, mind you, I think I'll bring up the subject of how we would tell the person we loved, that we loved them and tell you my dream. Just for a laugh, you know, no one has to know the laugh would be on me.  
  
We'd go for a moonlight walk along the river and if the gods are smiling on me, it'll rain, and we'll be trapped in a cave, where I'll have to cuddle you to keep you warm. I'd pretend it was out of mere necessity, so I won't scare you off. After while, I'd accidentally stroke your long back and ever so lightly brush my hand against your beautiful bottom.  
  
If that didn't earn me a punch in the nose, or a kick in the stomach, I'd brush your hair out of your eyes and lean down and try to steal a quick kiss. And if that didn't get me killed, I'd grip the back of your head and kiss you a little harder; flicking my tongue against your lips until you let me in.  
  
AND if that didn't cause me to be incinerated on the spot, I'd let you go long enough to lay my jacket on the ground, so I could lay you back and claim your mouth again, while my hands explore your hidden treasures.  
  
Ah, dammit! Guess I'll being having a five-finger date again tonight. I rub my hand over my straining pants and growl with frustration. There goes the two o'clock bell, I've got to go, the guards will be making the rounds soon, and I don't want to get caught here.  
  
I don't care about me, but you'd get in trouble, as well, and I don't want that. I can't stand it, when they hurt you, because of me. One of these days, I'll see them all in hell for the pain they've caused you. I promise.  
  
One last look and I'm gone.  
  
Until tomorrow night. 


	2. Disappointed

Title: Disappointed  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Tala/Bryan  
  
Note: Tala's POV  
  
Well, here I am, returning the favor. You've been sneaking into my room for weeks, now it's my turn. Some kind of bug is sweeping the Abbey, and just when most of the guards are down with whatever is laying low eighty percent of the population in this place; you just had to get sick too.  
  
Dammit, Falcon! You've been driving me nuts for months! I am pretty damn sure that the next time I can catch you in one of the lower level rooms that isn't being monitored all the time, you and I are going to have a little discussion, that may result in me shoving something somewhere! Like my fist in your face. HA, bet you thought I'd say something else! Well, yeah, I do want to shove that somewhere, but that's not what I had in mind for our little discussion.  
  
Oh, about that little bet of laundry vs. dishes, you lose. I'm not shocked. And it doesn't surprise me, that it took you awhile to realize that you loved me. Look how long it took Boris to teach you to tie your shoes. Ohh, am I gonna pay for that one, if you ever find out about it, that is. No, I'm not shocked - I'm disappointed.  
  
Really I am. How could you think I was so shallow? Let me set you straight on a few things: first off, I am NOT pining for that two-faced liar, Kai. My crush on him was over long ago. Secondly, I hate the color blue! So, I'm glad you won't be painting blue wedges on your face; besides wouldn't they clash with your hair color? And while we're on the subject, what's wrong with my hairstyle? I think it looks great! You might want to let yours grow out a little. I mean; how could I run my fingers through those dinky locks of yours! Thirdly, where the hell do you get off suggesting I'm a gold digger! I ought to punch your lights out for that one!  
  
I guess by now, you've figured out that I was awake the other night. Heh, you should have seen your face, when you thought I was waking up. Now, I know what a deer in the headlights looks like.  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah, my fourth point, and I do have one. I did so notice how fast Kai raced to Rei's side. A blind man would have seen that streak of lightening and I ain't blind! Let me say this again, just so I'll know it'll sink into that block of cement you call a head; I . . . am . . . not . . . pining . . . for . . . Kai! Rei can have him, and good riddance!  
  
What you don't know is how badly I wanted to do the same for you. I stood there clenching my fists and desperately yearning to hold you; like Kai was holding Rei, but I knew you were going to be in enough trouble, without my adding to it: with 'unacceptable displays of emotional weakness.' So, I pretended to be indifferent to what had happened to you, and just glared over at the Bladebreakers, who were doing their fair share of glaring back at us.  
  
I'll bet you didn't know I had nightmares about that night. Nightmares of watching you falling, screaming my name and reaching for me; and I could only stand there frozen; I just couldn't move. Sweet Christ, my hands are shaking, so I think I'll leave that thought, or else I'll be having nightmares tonight.  
  
Now, about your offer to be my blanket; got one. And I can defend myself, thank you. However, I wouldn't mind having a slave, and yes, a lover. Just sign on the dotted line and I'll take possession, anytime you're ready.  
  
And yes, I'd say the little snake knows; since he startled the bejeezus out of me the other day, when he asked me if you and I had got around to shagging yet; then he winked. And yes, the tarp would be a very bad idea; Sergei would feed it to you. So, I don't think you'd better risk it. There is no need to get the whale worked up.  
  
So, now that we've got that all cleared up, let's go on to other things, shall we.  
  
It really hurts that you think I don't notice you. I notice everything about you. The way you sit with your chin on your hand and tap at your cheek, when you're deep in thought. Or, how about the way your hips swing when you prowl down the halls. Or, how about the fact, I know you like to suck on pen caps. I know of your secret passion for carving tiny wooden animals. I even know you jokingly refer to them in the privacy of your room, as your 'children.' Does that sound like I don't notice you?  
  
And what's this about being emotionless? Maybe it seems that way to those who don't know you, but to us . . . Bry, I've seen you smile at the rabbits playing in the grass that circles the cemetery. Someday, when we're free, I'll tell you how sweet I think your singing is. And what about the tiny animals you secretly carve? I know that when you have about ten or twelve done; you dodge the security cameras and sneak out on a moonless night and toss your 'children' over the fence, as far as you can in several places, so some part of you will be free.  
  
I doubt that any of the finders know that those tiny treasures they hold were created by one of the notorious Demolition Boys. And I've seen the soft light in your eyes, when we're out in the yard and some kid finds one and scrambles off, shouting with glee; followed by the envious calls of kids, who weren't so lucky. No, my love, you may play the part of the ice- hearted bastard, but we both know better.  
  
You're wheezing; the harsh raspy sound fills the room. That's not one of the symptoms the others are showing; what have you got? Trust you to be different; you just can't do things the way everyone else does, can you? The few guards there are, are staggering their patrols, so I'm going to have to wait till they go pass, before I can go for medical help. I'll bring Evgeny down here to look at you. Thank god, he will come without asking questions; and since its' long past curfew, no questions is exactly what I need.  
  
And since, I have time to kill, let me tell you about how I'd tell my loved one, that I loved him. You told me yours, so now I'll tell you mine. And don't give me any lip about you were asleep. You thought I was, so fair's fair.  
  
I might have known the moon would figure somewhere in your dream of seducing me. How you love that silvery glow, it's too bad this room gets so little of it. Maybe, someday you can move to another room with a better view, like mine.  
  
You love the moon, and I love the sun, so forgive me if the sun figures in my seduction of you.  
  
I'd pick you up an hour before dawn; so we could make it to the beach in time to watch the sunrise. Once we got there, I'd grab the picnic basket, I've prepared and a blanket. Leaving the car, I'd lead you to a spot just above the high tide line and spread out the blanket.  
  
It would be quiet with only the sound of the waves caressing the shore, and a few early bird calls to disturb the hush the earth gets just before the sun springs forth. As a soft breeze ruffles your hair, I'll lay out the meal, I've carefully chosen. There would be a selection of your favorite treats, and a thermos of the best coffee I can buy.  
  
And since neither of us are much into conversation, we'd sit there in comfortable silence watching as the sky begins to turn orange and red, I'd scoot closer to you and gently put my arm around your shoulders and draw you to me.  
  
Once you're settled against my chest, I'd whisper to you to just listen, and let my heart tell you what I want most of all to say, and don't know how. While you listen, I'd gently slid my hand up under your shirt, so I could caress the soft skin of your lower back, and quietly I'd nuzzle the top of your head.  
  
If you don't shy away from me, just as the sun begins to crest, I'd slid a finger under your chin and raise your head, so that we are eye-to-eye and then I'd lean down and softly claim you, as the sun springs fully forth; bathing us in glorious light.  
  
That is what I hope for us, when we're free. Ah, hell! What is that rattling sound? Dammit! I don't care about the risk anymore, I'm going for Evgeny, right now! Hang on, Bry! Please! For me! For us!  
  
I'm sorry, I said I was disappointed in you. You have never disappointed me.  
  
I swear to you, I will be back tonight. 


	3. United

Title: United  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Tala/Bryan POV. I'd started this with Bryan and I've ended it with him.  
  
Additional note: I wanted something different from the usual types of sex scenes, so I tried this. I hope I succeeded in my attempt.  
  
Bryan's POV  
  
I can't believe this! I'm sharing a room with Tala, and it only has one bed! Somebody up there hates me! Boris is out in the hall swearing like a champion! I could almost pity the idiot who booked our rooms, because Boris is torn between just shooting them, or burying them up to their neck in a red ant hill and pouring honey on them!  
  
I would pity them, if I wasn't so busy trying to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to sleep in the same bed with that damn wolf and not jump him! Don't think about it! Do not think about it! Here we are outside of Russia for the first time, and I'm ready to go back to the Abbey, so fast people's heads would spin!  
  
Look at him: over there on the bed bouncing up and down like some kid: his loose hair flying! Nope! I'm not leaving my nice safe seat by the window and come over to bounce with you! Nyet! No! Not a chance! I'm staying right here and try to ignore the naughty images that are parading through my brain. Damn Sasha and his gay porn magazine to the ninth circle of Hell, anyway! If he hadn't loaned it to me, I wouldn't be wondering whether Tal's a screamer, or would he just lay there and moan.  
  
Think I'll read the brochure lying on the table, anything to keep from looking at that infernal wolf: who's finally stopped his blasted bouncing. Hmm, he's turned on the television and located one of those MuchMusic radio on tv stations and its playing something really slow. Think I'll peek and see what . . . HOLY SHIT! This is not happening!  
  
I know my jaw is hanging open, because I can feel the drool running down my chin. Tala is swaying to the music and slowly taking his clothes off!  
  
Dear God, he moves like silk sliding over marble! A long slender finger teases the zipper at his neck, as he keeps the beat with his hips and he slides his other hand down over his flat stomach and around to rest on his tight little buttock  
  
He eases the zipper down just enough for me to get a glimpse of his left breast and a hint of a rosy circle. My mouth goes dry as he glances at me, sitting there frozen in my chair; the brochure falling from my slack fingers to land at my feet. A soft smile curves his lovely rose-colored lips, as he continues to weave his spell.  
  
He uses the hand on his buttock to stroke the ripe globe before giving it a soft smack and sliding it back around to play with his waistband. He sways and turns his back to me and his shirt dips off one shoulder, and he casts me a smoldering look over it, while the shirt slides off the other shoulder and he gives me a good view of his half naked back.  
  
Damn! Is the air conditioner broke: because suddenly the temperature in here has skyrocketed, and my pants have shrunk at least two sizes. The song changes to something at little faster than the previous number and Tala adapts to the change in tempo beautifully.  
  
His shirt goes flying and he whirls, his chin lowers: as a challenge gleams from the sapphires that shine from under his bangs. He teases his nipples until they're tight little peaks, just begging to be licked and sucked.  
  
One long finger finds its' way into his mouth and he moves it in and out, aping an act I'd dearly love to do with him! His long eyes flick over my obvious enjoyment of his performance and a truly evil smile crosses his lips and he falls onto the mattress to writhe on it like a cat begging to be petted; before he straightens and pulls himself across the bed on his stomach.  
  
"Ah, Tal?" And I'm proud to say that my words didn't come out in a squeak. "Wouldn't that be more Rei's style?" Ohh, that is truly a wicked smile, and its making me decidedly nervous. The redhead slides from the bed and crawls onto my lap.  
  
Oh, Jesus! He's taking my hands and putting them around him as he gently presses against me and leans in to nuzzle my hair, the tempting column of his throat scant inches from my lips. I begin to tremble as he delicately skims his lips over the skin of my temple and down my cheek: creating a trail of fire to my lips. His scent fills my lungs and the texture of his skin feels like the petal of a rose I touched once.  
  
My world centers on the delicate touch of his lips as he whispers, "Make our dreams come true. Love me." Then, my brain shuts down as he kisses me.  
  
Tala's POV  
  
Boris is pissed! We've been forced to leave Russia to attend a tournament, and thanks to someone's screw-up, for at least one night, Ian and Spencer will be sharing a room, as will Bryan and I. Thank God, Boris will have his own room.  
  
I am not going to waste this opportunity! So, look out, Bryan! If all goes well, tonight is the night we live out part of our dreams! First things first, let's test out that mattress and see how much abuse it'll take. Don't want the bed to break down in the middle of anything.  
  
I settle on the side of the bed and kick off my shoes and yank off my socks, then I scoot to the middle of the bed and begin to bounce. Phfft; hair is nasty tasting stuff! Since Bry doesn't like my old look, I'd thought I'd try wearing it hanging around my shoulders. Stupid falcon hasn't said a word about it!  
  
Look at him sitting over there by the window! When he could be over here! Damn bonehead. Think I'll invite him over to bounce with me. Heh, yeah, bounce-right. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll bounce right into my arms. Yeah, right. Which planet am I on?  
  
Kuznetsov, are your pants glued to that damn chair? What do you mean-no! All right, you stubborn son of a Moscow mule, you asked for it. I didn't spend hours learning how to dance to increase my natural sense of rhythm for nothing! Although, I'm pretty sure my teachers never meant for me to use it to seduce a teammate. But, this is war! And all's fair, blah, blah.  
  
Look at him! Hiding behind a brochure of some kind! Grrr, just you wait! Now, if I can just find . . .perfect! I've heard of MuchMusic from one of the guards, so let's see what we can find. Ooh, "Wind beneath my wings", I heard this once and it'll fit into my plans perfectly.  
  
I pick up the beat with my hips and begin to sway, my eyes never leaving the boy by the table.  
  
YES! Oh, that look is just too perfect! I've got you right where I want you, my pretty falcon, just keep your eyes on me. I promise I'll make this a night to remember for both of us.  
  
I play with the zipper at my throat, while I draw my other hand down over my taut stomach and around to rest on my left buttock. Tauntingly, I draw the zipper of my shirt down just enough to give him a look at my chest. Bry's eyes are riveted on me, and he's dropped the bits of paper he had been hiding behind, now to turn up the heat.  
  
I stroke my bottom and give it a soft smack, and then use that hand to play with the waistband of my pants. Keeping to the beat, I sway until my back is to Bry, and then I pulled the zipper all the way down, and begin to slip my left shoulder out of the shirt. I look over my now naked shoulder, and my eyes blaze at what I see. Bryan has the most incredible look on his face, one of desire and yearning.  
  
Soon, babe, soon, I'll wipe away that yearning look and grant you all your desires. I ease out of the other shoulder and give Bry a good look at my back. A new song comes on and I strip off my shirt and send it flying, not really caring where it landed. Spinning, I lower my chin and use my eyes to issue a challenge to my prayed for lover.  
  
My eyes never leave Bry's face, as I tease and torment my nipples until they're so tight, they hurt! Then, I playfully begin to suck on my forefinger and move it in and out of my mouth. I let my eyes drift lower, and I can't stop the smile that spreads over my face. Ohh, he's definitely ready for some action! Such a nice view: my love. And in just a few moments, I hope to see it without anything between it and me!  
  
I fall on the bed and begin to squirm and twist, showing myself off. Rolling onto my stomach, I begin to pull myself towards the holder of my heart. The look on his face is simply priceless! Finally, since I started my dance, he says something. Rei, what does Rei have to do with . . .? Ah, I get it. Now, why would a smile make you shiver?  
  
I slide from the bed and crawl up on your lap. Such wide eyes, my jewel. I take your unresisting hands and slid them around my waist, as I press against you and lean forward so I can smell your hair. I love the scent of your hair, there's just something airy and clean about it. Tearing myself from the soft strands of your locks, I skim my lips over your temple and cheek, barely tasting you, as I reach your far too tempting mouth.  
  
Just before I cover his lips with mine, I whisper to him, "make our dreams come true. Love me." And then I kiss him and fell into heaven.  
  
Bryan's POV  
  
With Tala still attached to my mouth, I lift him and carry him the two steps to the bed and lay him down. Pulling away from his silky lips, I gaze down at him, and gently stroke a pale cheek with the back of my hand.  
  
He grasps my hand and kisses it, and I gasp, as his tongue tastes the calluses on my palm. "Baby," I breathe, as I lean down and kiss him. He's burying his hands in my hair and I suck at his bottom lip and run my tongue over the sweet bit of flesh, and he opens to me.  
  
Oh, God, he tastes so sweet! His tongue is sun-warmed velvet and it plays so eagerly with mine! My tongue explores his mouth, learning and memorizing every little bump and crevice. How wet he is and how delicious. Needing to breath; I reluctantly release his mouth.  
  
Panting slightly, I stand between his thighs and stare down at him. The sight of him lying there sends the blood pounding through my veins. He wiggles back from me to settle into the middle of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Clothes." he whispers, as he arches his hips enough to rid himself of his pants, and as he tosses them aside, my eyes feast on his naked beauty. My eyes widen as I realize that he had gone commando that day. Feverishly, I strip off my clothes and join him on the bed. He lays back and I straddle him, leaning down until our foreheads touch.  
  
He laughs softly, the light of triumph in his eyes. I draw in a deep breath of the scent of his skin: a tantalizing aroma of earth and moss: forest greenery and winter coolness. Is it possible that some of Tala's scent is a gift from Wolborg? And has Falborg gifted me, similarly?  
  
"Love you." Our voices blend, as we clutch each other and our mouths mate together. Our hands sought and found each place that brought out a sweet gasp or moan from the one being touched.  
  
Moving down the beautiful body that surrendered itself to me, I kiss each of his little buds and suck them, wringing a soft cry from his lovely lips. Moving slowly was torture, but I so wanted Tala to understand how much this meant to me.  
  
That we were finally together; even if it were only for this one night. And no one, not Boris, not Voltaire, no one would ever be able to take it from us. I wanted, no, I needed for him to understand how much I loved him. And for the sake of that love, I ignore the ache in my loins, so I can prepare him for our joining.  
  
We've both known only harsh touches and uncaring use of our bodies, but I swear in my soul, that he will never know such pain from my hands.  
  
So, I worship every inch of him that I can reach and let his body tell me what it found pleasurable. I will never hear a sweeter song than the cries that glorious youth utters, as I move ever lower, until I finally lick the drop of dew from the crown of his member.  
  
His mouth opens in a silent cry, as I engulf him and suck, bite and hum. He thrashes and heaves to meet each of my downward bobs and I grip his hips to hold him still. His protest is a desperate cry of my name. Upon hearing that wild cry, I can do nothing but release him, so I can crush my lips against his.  
  
My wild wolf takes me by surprise and flips me to my back and before I can stop him, he impales himself on me, and begins to ride me. I can't hold back a cry, thrusting up to meet him as he comes down.  
  
Neither of us lasts long with this much pleasure humming and surging through us, and with cries of each other's names, we collapse in a tangle of arms, legs, sweat and seed. Ignoring the state he's in, my wonderful, beautiful Tala slides off me to curl at my side and falls asleep: a smile on his face.  
  
Is it possible to die of joy? If so, then if I die tonight, I'll go happily. I gather my angel into my arms and fumbling for the clean half of the bedspread, I pull it over us and drift off to join him in whatever he's dreaming. 


End file.
